Reptak
is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan, who combines with Fusion Dragonoid to create Aeroblitz. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Gunz Lazar, but when he was missing he teamed up with Dan. His Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Combustoid and his Mechtogan is Chromopod. Information Description When combined with Fusion Dragonoid, Reptak forms a frightening and unbeatable warrior. On his own, Reptak is one of the most cunning Baku Sky Raiders, as he attacks with incredible craftiness. With his out stretched body type he is able to strike opponents when they least expect it. The scissor blades on his wings are used to slice through opponents to give little chance of a counterattack. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Reptak made his debut in Evil Arrival, where he and Gunz defeated an unknown Battler and Marucho's Radizen. Reptak fought against Drago, but the match was cancelled when Mandibor, Coredegon, Exostriker, and Slycerak came to Bakugan City and started destroying the battle arena. He was then defeated by Coredegon. He made his second appearance in Wiseman Cometh, where he joined the Battle Brawlers to look for his missing partner, Gunz. He was then launched by Dragonoid Destroyer, fighting with Dragonoid Destroyer, Drago, Jaakor and Radizen against Wiseman and his Nonet Bakugan and was victorious. He appeared in Mysterious Bond, where the Brawlers welcomed him onto the team, but he showed his reluctance due to being Gunz' partner, and believing that Gunz could be Wiseman. After a talk with Dan and Drago about the ups and down of a strong partnership, Reptak was cheered up and the three went looking for Gunz, but with no avail. Later on, Wiseman ambushed Dan with Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid who fused into Gliderak. With Drago losing and the belief still in him, Reptak convinced Dan to throw him in. There, he used his Battle Suit Doomtronic and fused with Drago to become Aeroblitz, and with their combined power they were able to defeat Wiseman and his Bakugan. He appeared again in Enemy Allies using a Haos Combustoid fighting alongside Fusion Dragonoid and Defendtrix, Radizen, and Clawbruk, and Jaakor and Fortatron. He also appeared in Battle for Bakugan Land with his Battle Suit Combustoid and fought against Scorptak alongside Drago. In Gunz Blazing, he is convinced that Gunz is really Wiseman when he takes his mask off. Wiseman throws out Tremblar, but Reptak wants to go up against him alone, feeling it's something he has to do. He loses at first, but with the help of Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer, he beats Tremblar. In Battle Suit Bash, Reptak used Doomtronic to fight against the Nonets, since Combustoid was stolen by Wiseman and used by Betadron. The match ended in draw. In Countdown to Doomsday, he fought with other Brawlers against Wiseman, Nonets and the Mechtogan, but lost, even when he fused with Drago. In Eve of Extermination, Reptak fought against the rogue Mechtogan once again and fused with Drago to form Aeroblitz again. At first they were losing, but after Jaakor and Radizen summoned Flytris and Thorak, they defeated the Mechtogan. In Jump to Victory, Reptak fought against Balista and Worton with Aerogan, Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer. In Enemy Infiltration, Reptak went with the other Brawlers to Wiseman's island and fought against Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor, but lost. In Gunz Lives, Reptak got a new version of Combustoid from Mira, and as the Brawlers went to attack Volcano Island, he saw Gunz. Gunz pleaded with Reptak that he wasn't Wiseman, but it was too late when Reptak found out. He fought against the Nonets with the other Brawlers. He and other Brawlers realized that Wiseman is really Coredegon. Coredegon later defeated the Brawlers. In Evil Evolution, he was once again distracted, feeling he turned his back on Gunz. He almost fled by himself to search for Gunz but was stopped by Drago, Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum, who convinced him to stick with the team, knowing defeating Coredegon would be the first step. Reptak fused with Drago to form Aeroblitz in a battle with Mechtavius Destroyer, but was defeated and sent to the Doom Dimension with the rest of the team. In Evil vs. Evil, Reptak realized that the red Wiseman was really Gunz for sure. He feels sorry for turning his back on him, feeling he's responsiblefor this. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, when Gunz (as Wiseman 2.0) comes in to challenge Dan and Drago with Betadron, Reptak wants in, but Drago says this is something he must do alone. After defeating Betadron, Gunz and Reptak make up again, and Reptak agrees to a real battle with Drago when it is all over. In Blast From the Past, Gunz and Reptak get a memory of battling in the B1 Tournament from the Current of Time. In Beginning of the End, Reptak battles on Gunz' side against Mechtavius Destroyer. He fuses with Drago to form Aeroblitz, but is defeated. He later rejoins the battle after being launched from Dragonoid Destroyer, then dons the Battle Suit Combustoid, but is defeated once again. Gunz starts to believe that the best strategy would be to let Dan use Reptak to battle instead, but Reptak explains that Gunz is his one and true partner. Just as it seems like Mechtavius Destroyer finished them off, the true partnership of the two, plus the remaining 10% of Dragonoid Destroyer's energy reserve created a Mechtogan, Chromopod. In End of the Line, he was seen with Gunz talking about how they were surprised that they created their own Mechtogan. After Dragonoid Destroyer defeated Mechtavius Destroyer, Gunz and himself had their rematch against Dan and Drago. With some intense fighting, Reptak gets defeated. After the battle, the Brawlers and himself decide to throw a party for them upon their victory against Mechtavius Destroyer but they don't show up. ; Ability Cards * Spar Hook (Spark Hook, Sparkrow in the Japanese version) * Grapple Buster: Add 300 Gs to Reptak * Eyes Shield: Allows Reptak to target invisible opponents. * Harvey Cannon (Reptak Cannon) * Thunder Volley: Adds 500 Gs to Reptak. * Shining Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Harvey Cannon: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Reptak. Physical Game Reptak is a Baku Sky Raider who uses the BakuSnap add-ons. It fuses with Fusion Dragonoid to make Aeroblitz. The Pyrus Booster pack version has 830 Gs plus 90 Gs with BakuSnap. The Pyrus BakuSpark version has 1010 Gs. The Subterra version has 850 Gs plus 70 Gs with BakuSnap. The Ventus version has 890 Gs plus 50 Gs with BakuSnap. The Darkus version has 870 + 60 + 30 Gs. The Aquos version has 850 + 30 + 20 Gs. Trivia *Its claws and tail make it look very similar to Sprayzer in ball form. *Its hands are similar to Splight. *It is the second Baku Sky Raider to be shown to use BakuSnap. *He looks similar to Rex Vulcan, Taylean, and Zeon Hylash. *Despite having a 'tail' in ball form, it doesn't have a tail in Bakugan form. This could have something to do for when being used as the bottom half of Aeroblitz's ball form or the cannon he has in Bakugan form. *Strangely, his Grapple Buster ability was supposed to be like a cannon, but in End of the Line it is used as a sword. de:Reptak es:Reptak pl:Reptak Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuSnap compatible Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters